nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Possession Must Die
Possession Must Die is a game made by TinyCastleGuy and his sister, SapphirePrincess. It is a game they just made for fun about Sonic the Hedgehog, Nitrome Must Die, and punching. Story Tails (from Sonic) has been possessed by the evil spirit who shall not be named! He has captured Sonic and Amy and made a giant evil tower of doom! SungeBob (SpongeBob and the Sun), Knuckles (Sonic), KittyKO, and Pawncher have gone to the tower with their punching powers to save Tails and his friends from the evil spirit! Characters SungeBob Knuckles KittyKO Pawncher Tails Sonic Amy Enemies Pirate Poppers - Basic enemies, bounces around. Elephant Ears - Flies. Fishy Eyeballs - Walks on platforms, turns when at a ledge. Evil Eyeballs - Flies, throws spike balls at the player. Mean Bees - Flies, homes in on the player. Rocket J. Squirrel - A cameo mini-boss. (Rocky and Bullwinkle) Bullwinkle the Moose - A cameo mini-boss. (Rocky and Bullwinkle) Pink Cupcakes - The Pink-Headed Dragon's minions. Skullhoppers - Scoots around a platform, can walk upside-down. Beavis - A cameo mini-boss. (Beavis and Butthead) Butthead - A cameo mini-boss. (Beavis and Butthead) King Penguin - A mini-boss, the king of the Little Penguins. Little Penguins - Runs around, easiest enemy in the game. Bonus Machine - A mini-boss, spawns Little Penguins. Beehives - Sits on celings, spawns Mean Bees. Alien Bugs - Walks around, leaves poisonous stink-clouds when killed. Brain Scientest - A mini-boss, can clone enemies and turn into them. Flyswatter - Floats around, swats when close to player. Fat Eyeballs - A stronger version of the Evil Eyeballs. Menacing Moles - Can dig through the ground. Angel - A mini-boss. Devil - A mini-boss. Pirate Surfers - Surfs on the wave in Surf Hero. Electric Blob Rods - Shoots electricity. Tank Passengers - Passengers in the tank. Gun Blocks - Immobile, shoots ahead. Blue Blob Spawners - Crawls around, spawns Red Blobs. Red Blobs - Crawls around quickly. Vampire Bats - Flies, bites. Coffins - Spawns Vampire Bats. Stoneflies - Flies, can be used as a platform. Enemy Spawners - Machines that spawn enemies. Light Ghosts - Floats, can pass through platforms. Other Buggers - Bugger's minions. Chomper Plants - Stays on the ground, chomps at the player. Enemy Pawnchers - Powerful enemies, has Pawncher's abilities. R.O.B. - A cameo mini-boss. (R.O.B.) Mini-Booms - Boom-Bomb's minions. Robot Spawners - Mini-bosses, spawn the enemies. Mini Possession Ghosts - The evil spirit's minions. Dark Minions - The evil spirit's minions. Possessed Executives - The evil spirit's minions. Possessed Bosses - The evil spirit's minions. Giant Terrifying Thing - A mini-boss, ruler of Terrifying Things. Mini Terrifying Things - Dark Minions ride these. Dark Knight - A recurring mini-boss. Knights - Recurring mini-bosses, the Dark Knight's minions. Dark Knight Ship - The Dark Knight's Ship. Possessed Dark Knight - The Dark Knight possessed by the evil spirit. Bosses Pink-Headed Dragon Mech-A-Tower Fatty Pounder Europian Scorpion Bad Godghost Blue Bakula Buggy Bugger Nicemice Ka-Boom Possessed Tails Category:Games